michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jazz
First Lieutenant Jazz was a happy-go-lucky Autobot. Good-natured and always able to take things in stride, he provided a decent contrast to the more serious demeanor of Ironhide or Optimus Prime himself. He was also always a talker, something Ironhide and Prime liked to tease him about. History Many years before the civil war on Cybertron, Jazz was a member of the Security Force under Prowl. As Optimus pondered the venerable age of the artifacts they had found at an excavation near dang muthaphuker the temple of Simfur, Jazz jokingly asked if they were as old as Ratchet, earning him a threat of vocal processor-disabling retribution and a whack on the back of the head. He was present when Arcee's team found a strange artifact with the strange symboland helped escort the relic out of the dig site when the aliens whom Commander Starscream had encountered earlier suddenly attacked the planet. In the aftermath, Jazz accompanied Prowl as the latter investigated the attack on the Simfur temple. Prowl theorised that the aliens were trying to break into the temple, not destroy it, Jazz opined that they must have been after the AllSpark. When Megatron rallied Cybertron's inhabitants to war against the alien attackers, Jazz and most of the others in the science and security division loyally stayed at Optimus's side to uphold the ideals of Cybertron. Later, when Prime mentioned Megatron's questionable behavior and wished there was unity in the population, Jazz pointed out that he had the same chance of convincing Megatron to be unified as they do of being considered part of his army. Realising sentries such as Prowl and Jazz had access to Megatron's personal quarters, Prime asked them for a favour. Jazz accompanied Optimus and Prowl to Megatron's quarters, where Optimus discovered that the relic previously unearthed seemed to have been restored by Megatron himself. Later, Jazz was part of the team sent to arrest Optimus for treason. However, on the way to Trypticon, the group were ambushed by members of the Defense Force sent to kill them. Optimus directed the others in a successful counterattack and ordered the group to rally at Burthov. Jazz and several other former security officers helped Cliffjumper"capture" the former military officer Ironhide and bring him into the rebel base to see Optimus Prime. Later after it was discovered that Megatron was building a massive starship for some unknown purpose, Jazz was the one who suggested they should have their own ship as well, just in case. As part of a crowd of Autobots, he later watched from a distance as the Decepticon ship was launched. During the subsequent civil war, Jazz fought alongside Optimus Prime in their struggle for freedom, but as the war reached its height, Optimus decided to launch the AllSpark into space to keep it out of Lord Megatron's hands and to buy them time. Bumblebee was successful in diverting the Decepticon leader's attention at Tyger Pax, but was grievously injured as a result. Jazz was part of the team that discovered him in the wreckage after the Decepticons had left. Jazz was part of Optimus Prime's unit, summoned to Earth by Bumblebee after the later Autobot came to be in the possession of Sam Witwicky. After his protoform crashed through a baseball stadium, he investigated a nearby car dealership and chose a Pontiac Solstice hardtop as his vehicle mode. Linking up with his fellow Autobots in a deserted alley, Jazz greeted Sam and Mikaela Banes as "little bitches," stating that Earth seems to be a cool place to hang out. He casually sat on the hood of another car while Optimus Prime explained to Sam they learned Earth's languages through the internet. He then relayed their mission to find the AllSpark and explained how his grandfather's glasses were the key to its location. Soon after, as Sam looked for his grandfather's glasses, the Autobots attempted to assist by clumsily destroying the yard where they went. When it came to hiding from the parents, Jazz had the easiest time blending into the shadows due to his small stature. When Sam and Mikaela were captured by Sector Seven, the Autobots mounted a rescue that saw Optimus Prime tearing the roof off Agent Simmons's vehicle. When the agents attempted to resist, Jazz used a magnet to relieve the humans of their weapons. After Bumblebee was captured by Sector Seven during the retreat, Jazz expressed his desire to rescue him but was overruled by Optimus Prime, who didn't believe it possible to accomplish this without harming the humans, and so they should let them go. The next day, after Optimus used his navigation scanner on Archibald Witwicky's glasses, Jazz again commented that they could not leave Bumblebee to die at the hands of Sector Seven, to become a human experiment. Optimus replied that Bumblebee would die in vain if they did not find the AllSpark, and when Ironhide asked if the primitive and cruel humans deserved to be saved, Optimus countered by asking if Transformers were so different in the past. Going on to explain what he saw in the humans, Prime declared that if it came to it, he would sacrifice himself to destroy the AllSpark - the humans should not pay for Cybertron's mistakes. Inspired by his words, Jazz and the other Autobots rolled out, filled with determination. On the way to Hoover Dam, the Autobots encountered Bumblebee leading a column of Sector Seven assault vehicles. Jazz and his fellow Autobots applied brakes and did a hard U-turn to join the formation. Entering Mission City, the human soldiers tried to call for air support from their own forces, only to be attacked by Starscream disguised as a human F-22 fighter. Jazz, oddly, sat in vehicle mode after the explosion which crippled Bumblebee, destroying his legs. When Devastator began shelling the battle site, Jazz led the Autobot charge toward the Decepticon, speeding to the tank in vehicle mode, then transformed and hopped on top of the turret to distract the Decepticon from the humans. As Devastator also transformed, Jazz managed to wreck his left-side rocket launcher pod before being tossed off. He then sped back to the battle, firing at Devastator, while Ratchet sliced of Devastator's left arm. Jazz tried to delay Megatron when he appeared on the scene in order to cover the escape Captain Lennox's men and civilians. Despite Lennox's cries for him to fall back, Jazz bravely faced Megatron alone, but all he got for his trouble was being blasted backward by the Decepticon's fusion cannon. As Ironhide and Ratchet escorted Sam and the AllSpark to safety, Megatron preyed upon the small Autobot who had the audacity to attack him. The Decepticon leader tossed him through the air onto a nearby building, then landed upon him with the crushing grip of his talons. Valiantly, Jazz fought on, asking Megatron if he wanted a "piece" of him. Mocking Jazz, Megatron viciously tore him in half. After being separated from Sam Witwicky, Ratchet hurried to Jazz, but his spark had already faded. In the aftermath of Megatron's defeat, Ironhide somberly handed Optimus Prime Jazz's remains as he reported that they could not save their comrade. The Autobot leader half-heartedly eulogized him and quickly moved on. Shortly after the battle in Mission City, Captain Lennox, Sergeant Epps and the other soldiers helped Ironhide find suitable transportation for Jazz's remains. As Ironhide somberly placed Jazz's body into the trailer, the soldiers lowered their heads in honour of the Autobot who sacrificed his life to save theirs. Later in the Nevada Desert, Optimus Prime and the other Autobots arrived with Jazz's remains. The Autobots escorted the Decepticons' carcasses while the U.S Navy planned on giving a proper burial ceremony for Jazz. Weeks later, the Autobots and their soldier friends are on a US Navy aircraft carrier for Jazz's burial at sea. A crane hoisted the trailer containing Jazz's body and dropped it into the ocean. Optimus Prime thanked Lennox for his participation in Jazz's funeral. Category:Autobots Category:Deceased characters Category:Transformers Category:2007 characters Category:Lieutenants Category:Characters Category:2010 characters Category:Killed by Megatron Category:NEST Category:Revenge of the Fallen characters Category:Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Chicago autobots Category:Chicago battle Category:Males